The Lost Warriors Chapter Two
Something wasn't right all morning. Luna had strange feelings in her stomach, and Raina has strange stomach feelings too! Now you might just think its like twin instinct or something. Well it wasn't because the sisters had been together all day long. Logan had hung out with Luna, Raina, and the rest of his team in the living room. "NO!" Raina suddenly shouted from the couch. Sky through himself at Raina. "Rai you okay?" Luna got off the couch and sat down next to them. "She's fine it's part of her condition. Rain remember what dad said whenever you get it just swallow down the pain while others are around you. Everyone come here. You'll have to sit around her it'll only take a couple minutes." "Can someone get me water?Please?" Raina remarked. "I'll get it, Albino." Logan got up. "What condition does she have?" MarineAqual asked. "The Blind Eye Condition. " Raina answered. RedRocker looked weird for a second. "What kind of condition is that?" Cyborg Skin bit his finger nails nervously then looked at Luna. "Is able to be removed?" "Very much just the potion remedy isn't in the united states. It's at our mothers 50 million private islands, under very watchful security." "Well cant we get it for her?I mean she is your sister." Logan gave the water to Raina. "Thank you, and dont worry friends my disease is fatal but it only happens one time every year. Now I'm already feeling better."something happened all of a sudden to make Raina sit up rapidly. "There is a crime at that jewelry store, someone's stealing something of a very valuable worth!" Raina said her eyes glowing white as if she was about to shoot a Blinding Bolt. "Let's Go!"Sky shouted as they all ran out of the tower. Raina and Luna took off to the sky. MarineAqual ran off on a tidal wave of water. RedRocker floated ten feet up in the air. Cyborg Skin had electrical like energy floating out of the back of his shoes making him float without moving a muscle. Last the boy twins rode on motorcycles on the streets. "I don't have a good feeling about this place. Something's really wrong here. I-I don't like it. " Raina mustered from the sky. They ended up in front of the jewelry store. Everyone ran in and we're suddenly startled. In the store were two boys. One had deep black hair, midnight black puipless eyes, and pale white skin. The other one had strange light blue skin, deep blue hair, and light blue puipless eyes. The team looked at the girl twins and then the other boy twins. Raina walked up to the black one. He grabbed her hand and smiled. Raina blinked like she was in a trans. The same thing was happening to her twin with the blue one. Raina and Luna didn't see what was happening. The team did see they were speechless. They saw a red sort of energy coming out of Luna's body and powering the blue one, a white energy came out Raina's body and seemed to be powering the black one. The girl's were about to collapse, if they had puipless they would've rolled to the back of their heads. Suddenly Sky got out of this speechless trans he was beyond angry. Sky ran to Raina and the black one. "Raina, get out of this trans! This dude,um, I'm sorry we didn't catch your name what was it?" Sky asked "My names The Black One and that is my brother The Blue One. " The Black One hissed. "Right. Now I'm only saying this once get my girlfriend out of this trans!" Sky punched him in the face. Logan smiled went over to The Blue One said hi and punched him in the face. These other brothers stumbled back unable to ubtain the energy of the girls. The Black One cussed and raised up a black bolt of energy and hissed. "She will be mine. " This was to late they couldn't hurt the girls because on the tidal wave MarineAqual rode in on she used the water in it to grab both of the troublesome boys. She held them in that position while RedRocker sent two target arrows at either of them and then having Cyborg Skin punch them both out cold. The police came and took the troublesome boys away. "So what was that about me being your girlfriend, hmmm?" Raina talked to Sky. "Well I um sorta. "Sky said back. Raina giggled and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and hugged him while they looked at the horizion. At the same time this was happening Luna was talking to Logan. "So I guessed even you are capable of achieving a girlfriend, I never knew I would be that loser. " Luna said. "I love you too. " Logan kissed her on the cheek and squished her in a hug. In the background the rest of the beloved team laughed and giggles and snorked at what was going on it was adorable and who wouldnt think that? Category:Fan-episode Category:The Lost Warriors